OS - Découverte Surprise
by Yunea
Summary: James trouve qu'il ne passe plus autant de temps avec son meilleur ami. Mais il va vite en comprendre la raison quand il tombe sur lui et Remus dans une position assez... Compromettante.


**Hey hey hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle série d'OS (promis, j'abandonne pas "Le Loup et l'Etoile", il me faut juste du temps pour tout écrire)  
Ce sera une espèce d'histoire composée d'OS pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique des évènement d'HP (ça viendra selon l'inspiration)**

 **Ce premier OS est du point de vue de James (bien qu'il ne soit pas à la première personne du singulier (sérieux, qui arrive à écrire comme ça, je comprends pas)) et il parle de ses sentiments quand il apprend que Sirius et Remus sont ensemble. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser : l'homosexualité était punie de mort en Ecosse à cette époque et même s'ils sont du côté sorcier, j'ai préféré laisser la loi "s'appliquer" (donc désolé si vous pouvez trouver des propos homophobes (c'est pas vraiment volontaire, même si de fait, James aura du mal à l'accepter au début))**

 **Merci à Ptitepointe2 pour la bêta !**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : pas à moi ! (sinon, personne ne serait mort)**

 **ENJOY !**

 **.**

James soupira et ferma son livre de Potions. Il regarda quelques secondes le feu de la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor puis, avisant l'horloge, décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. De toute manière, Sirius était déjà monté se coucher, il n'y avait plus aucune intérêt à rester debout, surtout quand il faisait aussi froid.

Une petite voix fit la remarque à James qu'il ne passait plus vraiment de temps avec Sirius.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis le mois de novembre, ce dernier passait de plus en plus de temps avec Remus.

Le poursuiveur de sixième année soupira et monta les marche en songeant sombrement à ses pensées. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que la porte du dortoir était fermée, pas plus qu'au fait qu'il n'entendait pas les ronflements de Sirius. Il poussa la porte et resta figé.

Sirius était sous Remus, tandis que ce dernier léchait son torse. Tous deux étaient nus et semblaient assez consentants, si on s'en référait aux grognements de Remus et aux gémissements de Sirius.  
James laissa tomber ses affaires, sous le choc, et Remus sursauta avant de s'écarter précipitamment de Sirius tout en attrapant une robe pendant que le brun faisait de même.

« J-James ! » s'écria Sirius en pâlissant.

Ce dernier sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et ce fut d'une voix froide qu'il parla.

« Je suppose que je n'étais pas censé le savoir ? »

Sirius se tut mais la culpabilité qu'il put lire sur son visage, de même que sur celui de Remus, était bien assez éloquente. Une part de James se dit qu'au moins, il savait où disparaissaient ses deux amis ensemble – bien qu'il eût préféré ne rien savoir.

Mais ce qui blessait le Gryffondor était le fait que Sirius, son frère de cœur, ne lui ait jamais parlé de cette relation.  
Alors il se détourna et descendit les escaliers. Il passa par la Salle Commune sans s'arrêter et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Il entendit Sirius, rhabillé en vitesse, lui courir après en l'appelant mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

« James, j't'en prie ! Attends ! »

Il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son bras mais il se dégagea brusquement.

« Lâche-moi ! » siffla-t-il.

L'autre se recula et il vit sur son visage qu'il l'avait blessé.

« Je suis désolé, James… Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je… »

Sirius soupira, se passa une main sur le visage avant de s'adosser contre le mur en détournant les yeux.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, tout simplement. » fit-il d'une voix neutre en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut un rictus.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Et comment je te le dis ? « James, je suis pédé et j'aime me faire prendre par Remus ». Comment tu crois que tu aurais réagi, Potter ? »

James eut un temps d'arrêt et soupira.

Il savait pertinemment la façon dont il aurait réagi : il aurait été choqué, peut-être dégoûté. Mais cela de changeait rien au fait que Sirius était son frère et qu'il se sentait blessé. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius et vit que celui-ci attendait sa réponse avec crainte.

« Je… J'aurais été surpris, voire choqué – je le suis, d'ailleurs. Disons que j'aurai préféré l'apprendre d'une façon… Merde, quoi ! Tu peux comprendre que tomber sur vous deux en train de vous… » Il frissonna quand les images du dortoir lui revinrent en tête. _Au moins_ , se dit-il, _je ne suis pas arrivé au moment où…_ Il contint un deuxième frisson.

« James… Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Enfin, je ne peux qu'imaginer, mais je pense que c'est pareil. » La voix de Sirius était hésitante, comme s'il cherchait ses mots – fait rare pour le jeune homme. « C'est juste que… J'avais peur. De te le dire. Je veux dire, tu es mon frère et… » Il soupira, avant de reprendre. « Et j'avais pas envie que tu me considères comme un monstre ou que tu considères Moony comme un monstre. Je sais pas ce qui aurait été pire. »

Il se frotta le visage et reprit avant que James n'ait eu le temps de parler. « Tu es mon frère, James. Et… J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer si même toi, tu ne m'acceptais pas. J'avais peur que tu me considères comme une abomination et… Que je sois ce que ma famille pense de moi. »

Le poursuiveur s'approcha de Sirius et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Sirius, regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas un monstre, ou une abomination ou quoique soit que pensent tes parents. »

Sirius releva les yeux et James le prit dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille :

« Ta famille, c'est nous. C'est moi et... Remus et Peter. On est les Maraudeurs, Sirius. Et je te lâcherai pas, je te le jure »

Le jeune homme à lunettes sentit son ami se détendre à ces mots et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Certes, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre complètement – après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que ses meilleurs amis sont homos – mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, les Maraudeurs étaient finis.

Il rompit doucement leur étreinte et sourit.

« Alors comme ça, t'es gay? »

Sirius sourit à son tour : « De la tête aux pieds, mon vieux ! Mais t'inquiète, le seul cul que je materai jamais, c'est celui de Remus »

James eut une grimace légèrement amusée et secoua la tête.

« T'es pas croyable, Padfoot. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cul, je ne veux plus _jamais_ retomber sur vous deux ensemble. Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

Sirius éclata de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère. « T'inquiète, la prochaine fois, on met un panneau. »

James le suivit dans son rire et ils retournèrent à la Salle Commune, vide à l'exception de Remus, qui attendait en se tordant les mains.

Il bondit sur ses pieds en les voyant entrer et s'exclama :

« James ! Je… »

Mais il fut coupé par ce dernier qui sourit.

« T'inquiète, Moony. C'est bon. »

Remus eut un grand sourire soulagé et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius. James remarqua immédiatement le changement qui s'opéra sur ses deux amis. Ils semblaient tous les deux rayonner et le poursuiveur comprit.

Ils ne couchaient pas seulement ensemble. Ils s'aimaient et James comprit soudainement la peur de Sirius. S'il avait dit non, s'il n'avait pas accepté, Sirius aurait eu à choisir entre celui qu'il aimait et son frère. Et ça l'aurait déchiré.

« James ? »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Remus, qui semblait inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui, t'inquiète. Montez, tous les deux, je dormirai ici » Il sourit. « Je préfère vous laisser continuer ce que vous faisiez en paix. »

Les deux amants rosirent puis Sirius le remercia et ils montèrent rapidement pendant que James allait s'installer dans un fauteuil.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Ses deux amis avaient de la chance de ne pas s'être fait attraper par quelqu'un d'autre. Si jamais cela devait arriver, James savait qu'il n'en ressortirait rien de bon. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider.

Le jeune homme soupira pour la deuxième fois et murmura, ses yeux fixant le feu :

« Mais dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré, Padfoot… »

 **.**

 **Si vous voyez qu'il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**


End file.
